untitle
by BluKiTtyGuRL
Summary: untitled. Wat happens when you put the cast of gundam wing on to a game show? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the gundam characters * sniff sniff :'( *I don't own family fued either. Only thing I own is watevers in my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gundam characters in Family Feud.  
  
  
  
Duo: Wow,I'm gonna be on family fued! Finally, whoopee!!!(jumps up and down)I just love that show I always watch it.It's so funny, especially that old guy.  
  
Quatre:Um Duo what show are you talking about?  
  
Duo: (in announcer voice)THEEEE PPRRIICCEE IIISSSS RRIIIGGGHHHTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
  
(everyone sweatdrops)  
  
Trowa:........  
  
Catherine: You're right we should just ignore him  
  
Trowa:.....?!!  
  
Catherine: Oh how'd I get here ? See, when you locked me in that car trunk to rot in hell and to never to be released because I would bring disease to you all, I had my bazooka with me so I just blew up the damn car.  
  
Trowa:..........  
  
Catherine: Oh I've always had a bazooka  
  
Trowa:..........  
  
Relena: Oh Heero I'm so scared ! Hold me!  
  
Heero: Dammit Relena it's just a damn t.v show! Why the fuck do you always say that onna? * sounding like Wufie{-_-}*  
  
Relena: Oh Heero I'm so scared! Some one yelled at me  
  
Heero:...........  
  
Relena:Oh Heero I'm so scared*what the hell?* Someone wouldn't talk to me *'-';*  
  
Heero:'_';.....  
  
Relena:Oh Heero i'm so scared....  
  
Zechs and Noin who are making out: Shut up Relena!!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: Oh Heero I'm so scared(turns to see Heero pointing a gun at her head)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(f aints) 


	2. The show begins

Hope cha like this chapter ^^ I still don't own gundam wing even though I'd love to and I still don't own family fued either -_-  
  
  
  
Announcer: Welcome everyone to Family Fued!! Here's our host Louie Anderson!!!!!!!  
  
(crickets chirpchirp chirp)  
  
Announcer: Here's our host Louie Anderson!!!!!  
  
(crickets chirp and a needle drops)  
  
Announcer:Where the fuck is Louie!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(everyone sees a fat bald guy in a dress run backstage)  
  
Announcer:Sorry ladies and gentlemen our host is not here we are going to have a substitude host. Now join me and welcome................  
  
(drumroll)  
  
TRITON BLOOM!Other wise known as Trowa Barton.  
  
Everyone:WHAT?!  
  
(in walks triton/trowa)  
  
Triton/Trowa:..............  
  
Announcer: And our families the Peacecrafts/Yuys/Maxwells/Rebarbra Winners and the peoples who's last names were forgotten or last names whom the author wouldn't care to write.  
  
Trowa:......  
  
Relena:Oh Heero*she woke up* I'm so scared(crack)(she's knocked out)*so much for that*  
  
Trowa:.........  
  
( Duo and Dorothy step up)  
  
Trowa:............  
  
Dorothy: Start wars  
  
Quatre: try on stuff and dance around in them  
  
Trowa:............  
  
Quatre:HA!  
  
Trowa:.............  
  
Quatre:PLAY!  
  
Trowa:............(walks over to Heero)..........  
  
*do you know what he's saying?*  
  
Heero: I'm a sadistic assasin who will and can kill you right now but chooses not to because I want the money  
  
Trowa:!!!!!!!!!!! (walks over to Zechs).............*from now on lets translate it*  
  
Zechs: I'm Milliardo Peacecraft other wise known as Zechs Marquise and I made my god damn sister queen of the f***ing Sank kingdom(eyes bulge). (back to normal)(casual actually)I secretly wanna rape my sister but decides not to and tells no one my secret  
  
Trowa:....translation Um...Ok...  
  
(walks over to Duo )  
  
Trowa:...............translation tell us about yourself baka.  
  
Duo: HiYAH!I'mDuo!ILoveToEatCaffineBearsAndToGetHyperI Don'tKnowWhyI'mWithThemI'mNotEvenRelatedToThemButWhoCares*in one breathe impressive*  
  
Trowa:........ you eat too many caffeine thingys  
  
(Trowa walks over to Quatre)  
  
Trowa:..............translation I guess I have to ask you too  
  
Quatre: Blah blah blah blah blah*I don't wanna write about him, we all know that he's a um......something, that has like 29 sisters and went crazy when his dad killed himself and one of his sisters died so now he's like crazy and gets cuckoo if something slightly disturbs him*  
  
(walks over to Heero to ask him a question)  
  
Trowa:.............  
  
Heero:look around  
  
( thingy on board pops over and shows points)  
  
(Trowa walks over to Zechs)  
  
Zechs:buy stuff  
  
(thingy on board goes ring)  
  
(Trowa walks over to Duo)  
  
*you know what they're talking about right???*  
  
Duo:Take a bath in a toilet in the guy's bathroom while some one's going shit in the next stall with their door open  
  
(thingy on board goes eeennnhhhhhhh wrong answer)  
  
(Zechs,Heero,Quatre,Relena*she finally woke up again*and everyone else stare at Duo with horror on their faces and step away from him)  
  
Trowa:........translation:haha stupid sicko you got the f***ing wrong answer  
  
Trowa:...........translation: and now it's time for commercial before we ask the other people the question  
  
********************** 


	3. let the fun continue

On with the story!!!!!!!!!! I don't own any thing exept the story line.  
  
*********************  
  
commercial  
  
Duo: Your honor I.....  
  
Heero:(in monotone voice)Consuler I urge you to....  
  
Duo: Urge,urge? I've got the urge!  
  
(Zechs,Trowa,Treize come out singing 'She's got the urge')*you know what commercial this is right?*  
  
(then shows Duo sitting in a chair with the guys massaging he's head)  
  
Zechs,Treize,Trowa: She's got the urge  
  
(then water starts pouring down )  
  
Heero:Order order!(water splashs at him)  
  
Relena:(in old lady voice)I hope those boys come back for the body wash(shows her holding up a bottle)  
  
Noin: Eww your brother's in there  
  
Relena:(in normal voice)so I've always wanted to see him naked anyways  
  
Noin:EEWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
**************************  
  
Announcer:And nooooowwwwww we're back to Family Feud! Here's our host Triton Bloom!  
  
Trowa/Triton:.........  
  
Announcer: But that's your real name!!!!!(Trowa tries to give him a Heero Yuy Death glare but ends up looking like a teletubbie)HAHAHAHA fine.  
  
Trowa:........translation: now I'll go ask Wufie,Lady Une,Dorothy,Sally,and Mariemea the questions  
  
* stupid introductions.I'm not going to do them here,after all we all know that Wufie's the last member of the …um..i forgot wat the clan's name was…. who lost his wife, Sally's the woman who goes after him ,Mariemea is the pshycopathic daughter of Treize who never met her dad before, Dorothy is the crazy, war loving daughter of the general-I-forgot-his-name and loves Quatre, and that Lady Une is the bitch with the personality disorder*  
  
Trowa:.........translation:what do you usually do at the mall* Yes that was the question from before too.Don't you watch Family Feud?*  
  
Sally: Chase after Wufie so that he can go to the dressing room with me so that we could make out  
  
Trowa:..........  
  
(thingy goes eeeennnnnnnhhhhhh)  
  
Trowa: .............the money goes to the other team who aren't really a family either and just pretends to be by sticking all their last names together to make a really long last name  
  
Announcer:And now it's time for another commercial.  
  
************************************ 


	4. Une's personality disorder

I only own the story line which I got from the voices in my head…..Everything else belongs to other people * sniff sniff *  
  
**************************  
  
commercial  
  
(shows the gundam pilots singing Spanish Eyes * in this world they're the Backstreet Boys ^-^ * )  
  
Announcer: the new GWB(gundam wing boys) album, self titled!!  
  
(shows the guys singing The Call)  
  
Annoncer:This album consists of all of GWB's top hits !  
  
(shows them singing Show Me The Reason of Being Lonely)  
  
Announcer: call now and we'll include a magazine about the Gundam Wing Boys!  
  
(shows them singing Shape of My Heart)  
  
Announcer:call now !!Only 199.99 for this limited addition. Sorry no checks or C.O.D's.  
  
****************************  
  
meanwhile backstage  
  
Trowa:What the hell! How come I keep on saying '..............'?I'm gonna say real words now man! It's like totally bogus that I like can't even say anything except '.....' man! You should like you know let me talk real words man.*now you know why*  
  
Assistant Director: sorry dude but like people don't like, dudes that talk like us man *soooooo 70's*  
  
Trowa:BOGUS!!!  
  
Director:10 Minutes! 10 Minutes til the show starts again!  
  
Duo: Hey Hilde come here  
  
(Hilde's no where on site)  
  
Duo:Hilde, where are you Hilde???  
  
Duo:HHHIIIILLLLLDDDDDDEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
(Duo falls to his knees)  
  
Heero: What are you doing Maxwell?  
  
Duo: Oh hi yah Heero(gets a look in his eyes). Wanna see something?  
  
Heero:K  
  
( Duo drags Heero away to somewhere to do something that I'd rather not think about)  
  
(A moment later we here someone scream like a girl)  
  
*hehe*  
  
********************************  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Announcer: Welcome back to Family Feud!!  
  
Trowa:Okay dudes like I'm gonna like talk now Ok man?Okay now lets like get on with the show. Um, like dudes um, Mariemea and Heero come up man.  
  
(everyone staring at Trowa too shocked to move)  
  
Announcer: Ahem.  
  
(everyone continues staring)  
  
Annoucer:GET UP THERE!  
  
(they do )  
  
Trowa:Okay man. Like what do like people do at the beach?  
  
Heero:Kill people  
  
Mariemea: Rally people to start up a war  
  
Trowa: Like um, what's that thing again  
  
(stage guy whispers survey)  
  
Trowa: Oh yeah.Like survey says .....  
  
(board goes eennnnhhhhhhh)  
  
Trowa: says like no man. Lets like try another like question dudes.  
  
Wufie:Injustice!  
  
(Sally pulls him down and starts making out with him even though he's trying like crazy to get away)  
  
Towa:Ok like what do people like do on the internet . Dudes what the internet?  
  
Heero:.....-_-'  
  
Heero:Hack into the government computer  
  
(thingy goes eeennnnhhh)  
  
Mariemea:Chat to people  
  
(thingy goes ring right answer)  
  
Mariemea: and get them to declare war on each other.  
  
Trowa: Um, like kool man.  
  
Trowa: like play or pass  
  
Mariemea: Play  
  
Trowa:Okay man  
  
Trowa: Like um Dorothy what's the answer  
  
Dorothy: Hunt down Quatre and make him think that I'm some one else and then try talk him into making me meet him at a secluded spot and then make out with him  
  
(every one stares at Dorothy)(Wufie takes the chance to get away and runs . He runs out of the studio yelling something about a crazy onna but then Sally started chasing him. *bwahahahahahahaha*)  
  
Trowa:um,like that was the wrong answer so like the point goes to like um, the other team.  
  
Lady Une: WHAT???(shoots at Trowa)  
  
(then her personality disorder takes over)  
  
Une:Oh my dear boy are you Ok?  
  
(the disorder again)  
  
Lady Une:You deserved it you jackass  
  
(again the disorder)  
  
Une : OH dear you should see a doctor, come on(lifts Trowa up)lets go.  
  
(and the disorder takes over)  
  
Lady Une:WHAT THE HELL! I'm gonna go throw you into the fuckin basement incinerator!  
  
(carries him away)  
  
All:................  
  
Announcer:And now for a commercial!!  
  
*********************************** 


	5. Do we still get paid?

commercial  
  
(shows Duo with a coke cup filled to the rim getting on a roller coaster)  
  
Trowa: Man you know that's gonna spill in the ride  
  
Wufie: INJUSTICE!!!! People should not bring drinks on roller coaster rides.  
  
Duo: What is so 'INJUSTICE' about that?  
  
Wufie:INJUSTICE!!!!!!I just like saying that.  
  
Heero: {-_-}Just get on the ride  
  
Quatre:Please don't spill that on my beautiful hair  
  
(ride starts)  
  
Duo: Whoa  
  
(he turns the cup so it doesn't spill)  
  
(When they get off the ride)  
  
Duo:See guys not a single drop(starts to drink out of the cup)  
  
Quatre: Hey Duo what's the time?  
  
Duo: Um, lets see(Turns his hand while still holding the coke and spills it onto his pants so that it seems like he pissed his pants)  
  
Trowa:Dude thats my Quatre(takes Heero's gun and shoots Duo for pissing his pants because of Quatre)  
  
(shows the guys without Duo on the rollercoaster again with cups filled with cokes to the rim like Duo's)  
  
********************************  
  
Back stage  
  
Bob(the Announcer):We need to get another host.  
  
Stage guy: Ok I'll go get one  
  
Relena:Oh Heero I'm so scared!  
  
Heero: Relena if you say that again I'm gonna kill you  
  
Relena:Oh Heero I'm so scared someone threatened to kill(Heero shot her)(she faints)  
  
Zechs:You shot my sister!  
  
Heero:So she kept on saying 'Oh Heero I'm so scared'  
  
Zechs: Oh!! It's Ok then. Lets rape her before she wakes up and then kill her.  
  
Heero:EEWWWWWWWWWW you wanna rape your sister  
  
Zechs: Yeah. So  
  
Heero: Kool. Let's go rape her  
  
Zechs: K *EEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!*  
  
(drags Relena away for some thing I'd rather not think about)  
  
**********************************  
  
Announcer: And now ladies and gentlemen WELCOME BACK TO FAMILY FUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please join me in welcoming our new host.......  
  
(drumroll)  
  
Son Goku!!!!!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?????  
  
Goku: Hiya guys how you doing ?(flashes the famous Son smile)  
  
Goku: Ok what was my line again?  
  
stage guy:(whispers)For our next question, Zechs is supposed to go backstage while Relena is gonna answer the question then Zechs answers the questions.  
  
Goku:What?  
  
(stageguy repeats what he says)  
  
Goku:WHAT?  
  
(stage guy repeats what he said)  
  
Goku:what?  
  
(stage guy and every one else repeats what the stage guy said)  
  
Goku:Oh. Okay um what?  
  
(stage guy goes and bashes him over the head with a huge, gigantical, humongous fish that he practically pulled out of no where, then drags him away)  
  
Announcer:We're having technical difficulties. so this show is canceled.  
  
(credits)  
  
  
  
backstage  
  
Duo:we're still geting our pay right ?  
  
Announcer ,I mean Bob: I don't know lets go to the director to see.  
  
Mariemea and Dorothy :We still get paid if we didn't win right?  
  
Bob: I don't know lets go see the director  
  
Sally and Wufie: We still get paid if we ran out in the middle of the show right?  
  
Bob: I don't know lets go see the director  
  
Goku:We still get paid if we didn't say what we were... Um...What was I saying again?  
  
Bob: I DON'T KNOW LET'S GO SEE THE DIRECTOR.  
  
Lady Une: We still get paid if we threw the subsitude host in the incinerator?  
  
Bob:I. DON'T . KNOW . LET'S . GO . SEE . THE. DIRECTOR . STUPID.  
  
All:Let's go then!  
  
(all starts towards the director's room)  
  
( when they reach the director's room)  
  
Sally:OH MY GOD!(faints)  
  
Dorothy:MY EYES !!!!!!!!!!!MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (drops to the ground shaking in fear and pain)  
  
Lady Une : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(falls to her knees)  
  
Mariemea:FUCKIN SHIT!!!!!!(wheels out of the room running over Lady Une and Dorothy in the prosess)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
What did they see? Is Dorothy and Lady Une dead? Read the next chapter to find out!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer : almost forgot^^ I don't own n e thing except the story line 


	6. Finally the last chapter

This is the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review Flames are welcomed … I think…  
  
Disclaimer: I stil don't own n e of the characters...-_-  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Goku:(gasps)000000000 (continues to stare with eyes as big as plates)  
  
Wufie:(screams like a girl ) EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
(faints and falls down stiff)  
  
Quatre:Think he's dead  
  
Bob: Nah. He just fainted(then continues to look at what he sees in the directors room)  
  
Duo:I always knew.Hey Quatre you owe me a hundred bucks!  
  
* you know whats happening right?*  
  
Quatre:Damn I don't have any money though.(shouts to Heero)Hey Heero do you have a hundred bucks on you  
  
Heero: Does it look like I have any pockets on me right now!!!?  
  
* I know what your thinking*  
  
* bad on you and no that's not it*  
  
Bob:Hey Quatre ...  
  
Quatre: Hey Zechs do you have a hundred bucks  
  
Zechs: What Heero said  
  
Bob: Hey Quatre I ....  
  
Quatre: Hey Sally do you have a hundred bucks with you?  
  
*don't twist my stories*  
  
Sally : no  
  
Bob:Hey Quatre I have...  
  
Quatre:Fuck *never thought he'd say that word... oh well* where am I gonna get a hundred bucks  
  
Bob:DAMMIT QUATRE I HAVE SOME MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre : Oh no thanks Bob I don't want any curry  
  
Bob:Dammit!!!!!Oh well. (continues to stare)  
  
Duo:Oh well pay me back later  
  
Quatre:K ( goes to join Zechs,Heero and the director with what they're doing)  
  
Wufie: Horrible horrible dream I dreamt that Zechs, Heero and the director where....(he forgot what he was saying when he saw what was going on.Exactly like his dream except with Quatre)  
  
Duo:(eating popcorn*where'd he get that?*and sitting in a big arm chair )You owe me a thousand bucks Wu-man.  
  
Wufie: Dammit !!!Here . (hands him thousand dollar bill)  
  
Bob:Wanna join in with them?  
  
Duo:K  
  
Wufie:EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!(faints)  
  
*******************************  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
I'm evil  
  
Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
What really happened :  
  
Zechs and Heero had dragged Relena to the director's room because they thought that no one would bother them there.But when they opened they door they saw that the director was in there doing something.'Oh my god' said Heero.'dang' said Zechs.They had walked in on the director shaving himself.'oh sorry boys I'm just shaving so that I could wear my short dresses(the director is a guy ok).' oh' (you know who he is right).'We'll help you' says Zechs. 'Oh thank you' said the director. 'No prob' said Zechs .They put Relena on a couch and join the director in shaving every part of his body. EVERY PART.  
  
Duo,Bob,Lady Une ,Sally,Wufie,Mariemea, Quatre,Dorothy had walked in on Heero and Zechs shaving the now Lady Luna who had been the director a while ago.They were shaving his ,I mean her,uh..........Well the area under her bathrobe(she was about to change).You know what happened.  
  
Then when Quatre joined them, they were dressing Lady Luna . When Bob and Duo joined them they had dressed Lady Luna and were playing modeling with her dresses (I used to do that ).Relena was still on the couch.They played and then started to have a ...um ...Islumber party/I .They painted each others nails and gave each other make overs and facials and stuff. They also did each other's hair and played house with actual diapers , baby wipes, and baby powder, if you know what I mean.(Quatre and Heero were the babies)(EEWWWWW).  
  
That's all. Hopefully. 


End file.
